Young Justice: Future
by bw8801
Summary: My version of season 3. The Team end up in the future where Bart came from only to find it worse than before. I don't own young justice. On hiatus until I finish The Truth
1. Home

"Can we go yet?" I groaned as annoyingly possible. I generally wouldn't but since coming to the past I need to be to keep my disguise. It was clear from Blue Beetle's tone that it worked.

"No."

"Can I grab some food at least?"

"No."

"This is boring."

"_This_ is a stakeout. Now stop distracting me." He looked at me. "And get_ down!_ He grabbed my arm and yanked me down. I _wanted_ to kick him in the head and run to the Watchtower to fix my time machine and go home. But, I suppose _home _is a barren wasteland that rains ash and has daily killings of meta humans. It's horrible, but it's familiar. But, I have to fix it here with, basically, strangers. I know they're "The Team" and idolized by most in my time, but I want **_my_** team, my family. Or, whats left of it.

"Okay, we're done here." I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Batgirl and Tigress will take it from here. But Batman wants to debrief us on some mission tomorrow so be on time."

"I will, I wi-" I thought for a moment. "Wait, Batman wants to _debrief us?!_"

He let loose a chuckle before walking away. I might not naturally be annoying, but even I found funny. I ran back to the Garrick house. I thought a bit more about the joke and realized why I found it funny. It was one of those jokes my cousin, Jenni, would tell. I would usually just roll my eyes but I miss her always making jokes like that. I remembered what she said when I left the house.

_"Don't forget about me, please."_

_"How could I" I responded._

I quietly walked in. I raided the fridge then hopped into bed, still thinking about home. I also wondered about why we had that stakeout and about the mission. Wonder what's going on?


	2. Kicks

_Beeeeep, beeeeeeep! _

A hand popped out from under the blanket and started searching for the button on the clock that would stop the dumb alarm. After that, a brunette head slowly made its way up to find the alarm clock gone. Meanwhile, the alarm got louder.

_BEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEPP!_

"Where is it!"

_**BEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Bart flung open the closet door to find the alarm sitting on top of a bunch of clothes. He wondered for a moment how it got there, then remembered throwing in there yesterday after he decided not to get up and thought it was too much work to hit a button so he chucked it into a closet.(Nice job Bart, nice.) He still insulted the alarm, though technically it was his fault.

"&$%£ing alarm!"

* * *

Later, Watchtower

"Hey Bart", M'Gann yawned, "Are you okay? You look like something's wrong."

"Something is very wrong. We're having a mission debriefing at 6am! On Saturday for crying out loud!

" I know right.", She looked at my hand, "Are you sure you should be drinking coffee?" She asked warily.

"Please, I was up 'til 1am on a stakeout last night, where nothing happened and Jaime just had me sit there for like 6 hours."

"For the record, it was 7. Come on, we gotta go."

They walked in to the next room to find the entire team either snacking on some sort of breakfast, napping, or (and this is a very small group) somehow awake and bright-eyed, cheerily talking with those on the verge of being asleep. Robin and Batgirl, who had taken the impromptu stakeout shift (after Tigress passed out and Batgirl just couldn't take her snoring) of 2:30am to now, walked by, totally awake.

"They disgust me." Bart claimed, not sure if he really meant it. M'Gann just rolled her eyes at him."Seriously, it's not natural!" He exclaimed.

Everybody sat down as Batman walked in.

"Okay, let's be-"

Everybody except for Bart, and members of the bat family fell asleep. Bart looked at the people asleep. He kicked Blue Beetle in the head, who spilled his coffee, which landed on Wondergirl, who screamed, which woke up M'Gann, who accidentally smacked Conner, and so on and so on until everybody was awake and confused.

"Okaaaaay..." Batman continued warily, "Lexcorp has recently obtained some new tech. Knowing Lex Luthor, it's likely dangerous and can be used for weapons." Bart raised his hand. "Yes, Kid Flash?"

"What does it do?"

"We don't know."

"Then how do you know it's dangerous?"

"It's experimental tech, all experimental tech is dangerous if used wrong." These were the moments when Bart wanted to whip out his tech knowledge but he couldn't risk destroying his 'happy-go-lucky' guise and Batman was likely right.

"Back to training!" Black Canary ordered. Everybody sighed, sparring with half-asleep people was _not _a good idea. Nonetheless, everybody still shuffled into the training room. Blue Beetle and Tigress were up first. Jaime shut down his armor because they couldn't use powers(big mistake). Tigress tried to kick him in the chest and it went too low. Let's just say the guys cringed, the girls tried not to laugh, and everybody went home.


	3. Tech

_Alpha Squad, move out_, Kaldur ordered through the mental link Miss Martian set up. _Your turn Beta. _Kid Flash speeded through the halls of Lexcorp before he signaled the rest in. He looked at Blue and and Tigress before Batgirl gave them the direction via mental link. The plan was simple. Alpha distracts and defends the shipment from Lex's employees and keeps them away. Beta goes and gets the shipment and gets it out of there. Gamma stands by as backup and bodyguards in case something goes wrong and either team needs help. Simple, right? Nothing could wrong, right? Well, something went very wrong.

_Batgirl is something wrong?_ Tigress asked

_No, why?_

_You gave Beta wrong direction, we went right and got at a dead end._

_Hmmmm... It appears I also gave wrong directions to Alpha. Gamma, are you okay?_

_Yeah. _La'Gaan answered.

_Hmmmm... Weird. Go the opposite direction, maybe the plans are backwards._

_No such luck. _Tigress replied. _Kid Flash speeded through the hall and found a supply closet, some labs, and a bathroom but no loading dock._

_Same with Alpha. Hmmmmm..._

_You sure are hmmmmmmm... a lot. _Bart noted.

_Wait, guys! _M'Gann called out. _Someone else is here. Hide!_

Everybody waited for the mystery person to reveal themselves. M'Gann finally broke the silence.

_Never mind, it's Nightwing._

_What's he doing here? _Kaldur wondered.

_Same thing as us apparently. I'm adding him in... now._

_Hi guys._ Nightwing called out.

_Aren't you suppose to be- _Superboy started. Batgirl stopped him.

_Guys, focus! Okay, Tigress, are there any other halls?_

_Yeah, I'll have Bart-_

_We're_ _good! _Bart practically screamed._  
_

_Okay, everybody, we're running out of time! Move!_

They got there just in time. Alpha went to work distracting the security and the people guarding the tech. Beta and Nightwing set to work moving the technology, until they realized there was 5 trucks of it.

"Miss Martian", Exclaimed Tigress, " We need Gamma, now!"

About 5 seconds later, the Gamma Squad showed up. Half went to help Beta, the other went to help a losing Alpha Squad. After a lot of fighting and yelling, all of security was unconscious. Some Betas stopped working and started to analyze the tech. Bart looked at for a few seconds. It seemed familiar, like he had seen before.

"I wonder what it does?" Robin pondered.

Suddenly, it clicked. That was exactly what his cousin said when she saw the technology in his time machine. This... This isn't regular technology! This is future tech! And if you even drop it in the wrong combination then you could sent to some to who knows where and who knows when! Thats when a lady walked in and shrieked.

"Eeeeeek!"

The few pieces in Robin's hand fell. Bart dashed forward a second too late. The technology hit the ground and started sparking. Next thing he knew, Bart and the rest of the Team were reeling through time. Finally they hit solid ground.

"Ugh... Is everybody here?" Aqualad questioned.

Everybody groaned in reply, meaning, one thing at a time Kaldur. Bart looked up and insantly recognized the landscape. He said word under his breath before passing out.

"No."


	4. Questions and Lies

"So!" Conner yelled as he slammed Bart into the wall of rock behind them. "You knew it was time travel tech, you didn't say anything, and because of you not grabbing the tech, we're stuck here in who knows when!? Am I correct?!"

"Yes."

Conner slammed him into the wall again. Conner was holding onto Bart's right shoulder and was holding him a foot above the ground. Every time Bart answered, Conner would slam him into the wall of rock.

"If you knew what it was, why didn't you tell us!?"

"I didn't realize until the lady walked in."

"Okay, why didn't you catch the technology when it fell from Tim's hand!?"

"It hit before I could grab-" _Slam! _"-it."

"SUPER SPEED BART, SUPER SPEED!"

"It only works if you make it." _Slam! _Now Bart was ticked. He looked down and found only one option. _Well, if I have to. _He thought. He swung his leg back and then kicked, well, you can guess. Conner dropped him in pain. Bart stood up and brushed himself off._  
_

"Okay,I have questions of my own now." Nightwing stated. "1. When and where are we?"

"We're at what's left of Mount Justice, 40 years later from when you guys come from."

"So, its 2056?" M'Gann questioned.

"Yes."

"2. How is it that you recognized the technology but couldn't fix your time machine?"

"I lied. Now you can either come with me or be caught and executed by those." He pointed behind everybody. They were flying drones.

"Halt in the name of the law! Come quietly and your execution will be swift and painless!" Out of nowhere, two arrows, one green, one red, suddenly hit both drones, destroying them. Two guys, again, one dressed in green, the other in red, stepped out of the shadows.

"Buyakasha!" The green one called out. "Perfect hit!" He held up his arm for a high five. The red one just shook his head and walked away. Whoever these people were, this was going to be an interesting week.


	5. Middle Names

"Wait a minute, Bart?" The one in red asked. Bart waved.

"Hey guys."

"Dude!" The green one called out. "Bart left! It's a freaky Martian mind trick!" The red one looked at him, then Bart, then M'Gann, then finally back at the guy in green. Then he started walking.

"Come on." Everybody followed.

"Where are you taking them?" The green one questioned.

"Where else." The red one responded

"Dude!"

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and where are we going?" M'Gann asked.

"I'm the new Red Arrow and he's the new Green Arrow. We're heading to the Compound."

"_Duuuuudeeee!_ Don't give them are names!"

"I didn't give them our names! I gave them our **_code_** names! _**CODE**_ _NAMES!_" The rest of the walk was silent. Finally they reached a giant building hidden behind a bunch of ruins.

All at once, the team mutters, "Whoa." Bart and two other guys smirk. 'Red Arrow' walks down one hall. Suddenly, an African American girl and another girl in weird armor walks up. The African American grabs Bart's hair and forces him into a chair. The one in armor ties him up, and the apologizes.

"Sorry about this, you know procedures." Then she yanks the chair back on its back two legs. The Team found this very weird.

"What are they doing?" Beastboy whispered.

"I have no idea." M'Gann responded. The African American girl stares at him.

"Name." She demands.

"Bart Allen." He responds.

"My name."

"Jenni Ognats."

"My codename."

"XS."

"Her name."

"Kira Wanye." The African American girl motioned to guys that found us.

"Jake-", the guy in green sneers at the girl, she ignores him, "-and Will West." Tigress teared up at this. She knew West was a common name but it still stung. African American girl looked at her.

"Sorry. Um, okay, give me a minute." She thought for a moment. "Birthday."

"April 3rd, 2043. 3:11 am."

"My Birthday."

"April 3rd, 2043. 3:11am." The Team was amazed and slightly weirded out the fact by the fact that he knew someone born at the exact same moment.

"What happened when we were born?"

"Lightning struck."

"Despite the fact that-"

"That there was no storm."

"What's your middle name?"

"What kind of question is that?! Who knows their own middle name?! It's crazy!" The Team looked him like he was insane. "What?"

"What's my middle name?"

"Rosemary. Why?"

"It's him." 'Jake' sighed. Bart is untied. The African American girl walks up to him.

"For the record, it's Wallace." She looks at the team. "Sorry." She walks away.

"I thought that was Tad's middle name!"

"No, Tad's is Tristan."

"I thought Jake's was Tristan!"

"Mine is Jay!" Jake called out.

"I thought Will's was Jay!"

"Mine is Jai."

"Both of you guys have Jay as middle name! That is really confusing!"

"They're spelled differently." Jake explained.

"It's still confusing!" Bart stomped off. "Wait, then what's Kira's?!"

"IRIS!" The Team was very confused.

"I thought was Belle's!"

"Belle's is Clarissa!"

"Is this normal?" Nightwing questioned.

"Yeah." 'Jenni' answered.


	6. The New Team

The Team was uncomfortable. Bart, who seemed like the kind to never lie, was in reality, one ginormous liar. Not only that but he changed his personality. In the past, he was a giant goofball, make jokes and messing around with with the more immature teammates. Now he was serious, apparently the equivalent to a genius, and had some sort of a leader ship position with these people. 'Jenni' or 'XS' or whoever she was was apparently who he based his character off of, she seemed serious but eventually was showed her true, annoying colors. She acted exactly how Bart did except for the fact that she had a tendency to use… colorful language. Every time she tried to swear, somebody yelled her name. But she had other sayings, not crash and mode, but whenever something awesome happened she'd yell 'Like a boss!'. When she did something dangerous she would scream 'YOLOOOOOOO!'. Finally, if some one threw something she would yell 'Chuck it like Norris'. Apparently this based on Chuck Norris. The Team only knew this because Beast boy hung out with her 24/7. Two days after they showed up Beast boy ran in to the room where they meet with other residents of the Compound, as they called it.

"Okay, Jenni explained to me a whole bunch about this place and their team like thing. So, there's this couple that run everything. Damian _Wanye_ and Lian Nguyen-Harper Wanye, of course now, she just goes by Lian Wanye." Tigress sat up.

"She's my niece."

"Oh, cool. Anyways, they were both assassins sent to kill each other but weirdly ended up dating. Damian Wanye is related to Bruce Wanye and Ra's al Ghul through Ra's daughter Thalia." Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl all gave each other looks. Thalia was a Batman enemy and Bruce was, well, Batman. But, Thalia was one of those flirty villains and wasn't very into evil, and knew about his secret identity so it wasn't such a giant leap. Beast boy continued. "Lian is related to Chesire and Red Arrow so that explains the Harper part. They eventually got married and had kids. Their daughter Kira was the girl in weird armor and they had a son that left to do 'his own thing' or whatever, but apparently he was really annoying so everybody else was okay with it, especially Jenni, Bart, and some dude named Tad. He was always hitting on Jenni, despite the fact that they're related through a bunch a marriages. He also hated Bart because Bart was smarter, stronger and everybody liked him better and when they sort of picked unofficial leaders, Bart was one and Jason, they're son, wasn't. And he and the Tad guy were worst enemies." He stopped to take a breath. "So there were two other unofficial leaders. They were Will, the dude in red, and some girl named Belle. Belle is apparently related to me. She has the green skin and hair and can turn into animals, you know the works, but something happened with the Martian blood and she can apparently some of her physical features, but according to Jenni it's really not noticeable. Jenni also has this theory that Belle and Bart like each other, like like-like each other but are too shy to admit it and think it would be awkward if they ever broke because they are like I said, the unofficial leaders of the group. He pause to take a breath.

"Wow." M'Gann remarked.

"I know, right. Anyways, Jenni and Bart are apparently cousins and have relatively similar powers. A few things are different but those don't really matter."

"Wait a minute." Nightwing stopped him. "You're telling us, that they're cousins _and_ they were born at the same minute!"

"I know! It's so weird! Jenni agrees. Okay, give me a minute. Oh, right, okay so there's this guy named Tad that is apparently related to Bart but isn't even marriage related to Jenni which is weird but she says once we meet him we'll understand, whatever that means. Then, theres Jake and Will West, Jenni wouldn't tell me anything in order to not ruin the future, but I have my own theories. I think they they took the archer thing and then remembering Artemis they took the name West or something. I came up with another but that would imply that Artemis is pregnant, which she isn't, right." She wouldn't look his way. "Right?" M'Gann gasped.

"Tell me your not!"

"I don't know!" She admited. "I was eating a lot and started vomiting, but I never got the chance to check!"

"Hmph, my friend gets pregnant and doesn't think to tell me." Batgirl huffed

"We don't know if it's true or not!" Artemis defended. "I didn't want to get any hopes up if it wasn't!" Secretly, Kira and Jenni had been listening. Kira motioned to her parents room. She and Jenni carefully crept in. Kira went through her Mom's stuff in the bathroom until she found an old box of pregnancy detectors. She and Jenni quickly wrote up a note and had Jenni deliver it. Jenni speeded through the Team's meeting room and left in Artemis's hands a note and (to her embarrassment) a pregnancy detector. She read the note out loud.

"_My Mom had some old ones. Good Luck! - Kira (and Jenni) :)" _Artemis blushed like crazy. Everything got really awkward. "Beast boy! Can you please continue!"

"Oh yeah, right, so Jake is the annoying one in green, and Will is the quiet one in red. They're identical twins, and have roughly the same abilities except for the fact that Will can actually pick up a girl. Girls find Jake really annoying so they all hate him. Thats about it." Everybody returned to what they were doing except for Artemis who excused herself to the bathroom. A minute or so later, she came back with her head hung low.

"Sooooo..." M'Gann started.

"Dont even." She waited a minute. "It's positive." She sighed.

Everybody started to congratulate her, albeit awkward. So far they're prediction was right, this was an interesting week.


	7. Bart's Past

"So, where are the adults?" M'Gann questioned. Jenni looked at her.

"They're away on… business."

"Why'd you pause?" Jenni stayed silent. "Where are they?" She demanded. Jenni sighed.

"They're away looking for new members and getting supplies. We can't exactly go to grocery store."

"Why?"

"Oh, I forgot, Bart didn't tell you. We're ruled over a horrible tyrant who outlawed meta humans, aliens, and crazy people in spandex." She laughed for a moment before it subsided to a sigh. "His punishment for '_breaking' _the law is death." She sighed before returning to cooking… something.

"Okay. How do these kid's parents feel about this?"

"They... they don't have parents."

"You're all orphans! Even you and Bart?" She asked in disbelief. Jenni nodded. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking." She added quickly. Jenni sighed.

"Suppose somebody needs to know. You know how me, Bart, and if you met him, Tad are close." M'Gann nodded, assuming she was telling the truth. "Well, everybody assumes it's because of our birthdays which we celebrate on the same day and cause we came here together. In reality, it's because we grew up together. When I was 2, my parents were killed in a car crash. Bart's family took me in. 2 years later they adopted Tad. The next 5 years were good. The Allens were nice, we managed to keep the tyrant off our trail, and the town we lived in was close and would never reveal our secret. But, when we were 9, some government officials were in town and saw us super speed racing. We told Aunt Meloni, and she started making arrangements to send us to a safe area. The next day," Jenni wiped away tears, " we were upstairs packing when we heard a noise downstairs. Bart noticed remnants of a bomb and his Dad in the middle of the wreakage. We grabbed are bags and Aunt Meloni started driving to point where someone would pick us up. The tyrant, who _was_ a superhero, stopped the car we started running. We stopped at a hiding space about 100 feet away. We watched and saw him sna-" Jenni was shaking now "-snap her neck." M'Gann gasped. "We hid in a another town for a year. Bart started getting super serious and focused on studing technology, engineering, and the theory of time travel. I started resorting to jokes and hiding my feelings behind smiles and weird catchphrases. But Tad, Tad just hid. Not like Bart, behind his thick books and overlycomplicated equations, or like me behind fake emotions, but in a completely different way. He got this reflective mask that hid his whole face and started buying weapons to fight with. Only we could see past each others disguises, but each of us was wallowing in our own self pity we couldn't help the others. After a year, Lian and Damian found us. Things turned around, we were training to take down the the tyrant, and we lost our disguises. Now when I make jokes, I actually mean them, they aren't just to cover up some horrible emotion. But, when things are good, they head down hill. The tyrant was killing more… super kids, for lack of a better term, and Lian and Damian were out more, trying to get to them first. Then Bart met the guy that gave him plans on how to build a time machine and we barely saw him. Finally, he left and things haven't really changed." Jenni sighed. She looked at what she was cooking. "Hot chocolate?"

"Um, sure." M'Gann answered warily at her fast change in subjects. Jenni didn't notice. She made 2 more mugs. "Are you gonna drink both of those?" M'Gann asked with a laugh.

"Nah, one's for Bart. It's the anniversary of his parent's deaths, so he locked himself in his room." Jenni started to walk out of the room. M'Gann called out to her.

"Tell him I'm sorry for him!" M'Gann sipped the hot chocolate. She found it surprisingly different yet really good. Jenni popped her head in.

"Sprinkle of cinnamon, a few drops of vanilla, melted chocolate, and a drizzle of chocolate syrup." She smiled and gave a thumbs up with the mugs. M'Gann watched as she walked away, then drank some more hot chocolate. Gar walked in.

"Hey sis! Whatcha got?"

"Jenni made hot chocolate. It's really good!"

"Really?"

"Really. It's on the stove." Gar grabbed one of the mugs beside the pot and dunked in the hot chocolate. He took a sip.

"Wow! That good! So, what were you guys talking about?"

"I just had some random, nonimportant questions for her." M'Gann stated, not wanting tell Gar the story.

"Oh, okay." They went back to sipping their hot chocolates as Miss Martian thought more about the story.

"Gar, you know me and Uncle J'onn love you, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just letting you know in case... Something happens to us."

"Okay." He walked back into the hall. M'Gann thought about the story. M'Gann thought about last night when Nightwing and Jaime were talking about how vague Bart was being and if they could trust him. Originally, she agreed with them. Now she wasn't sure. He had a reason for being vague and distant. Jaime walked in.

"Gar said there was hot cocoa." He explained. He got some form the stove. "Can you believe Bart? He's not even working on our way home today. He locked himself in his room. I saw his 'cousin'-" he used air quotes, meaning he didn't believe it. "-walk in with two mugs of hot chocolate! He's suppose to be working on another time machine, instead he's being lazy in his room! Can you believe that?!" Something inside of M'Gann snapped. She stood up and crossed her arms. Jaime was surprised by this and what she said

"Maybe he has a good reason that you don't understand! Never thought that, huh?" She stormed out.

"Women." Jaime muttered. M'Gann stopped. She focused on making his cup explode. His scream from the hot liquid hitting him put a smug smile on her face. She decided she trusted Bart and if she really didn't, she trusted Jenni.

* * *

**Guest: No, sorry. Bart is paired up with one of my oc's that you'll meet soon.**


	8. Background info (not part of story)

**Some of you are confused so I made a family tree and list. :)**

**Future Team:**

**Bart Allen**

**Jenni Ognats**

**Will West (oc)**

**Jake West (oc)**

**Tad Thwaine **

**Belle Logan (oc)**

**Kira Wayne (oc)**

**Jason Wayne (won't meet him, or will you?) (oc)**

**Lian Nguyen-Harper Wayne (adult)**

**DamianWayne **

**Jenni, Tad, and Damian are from comics but I changes their stories.**

**Bart and Jenni are cousins. The are both grandchildren of the Flash and have inherited his abilities. The Aunt Meloni that Jenni refers to in last chapter is a real comic book character but I changed her story. The Flash's kids were Don and Dawn Allen. Don married Meloni Thwaine and Dawn married Jeven Ognats. One thing about Bart's family, Allens hate Thwaines. Many of the Flash's enemies are Thwaines. The back story is:**

One night 2 pregnant women went to the hospital to give birth. One was Nora Allen and Charlene Thwaine. The doctor on duty was drunk, so when the Thwaine baby died he couldn't save it. Meanwhile, Nora gave birth to healthy twins. The doctor declared one a stillborn but in reality, he gave it to the Thwaine mother. The one raised by Thwaines found out about his birth. He got a job as a janitor at the lab were Barry worked and watched as his got superpowers. This man became Colbalt Blue. In fact, Professor Zoom, Flash's worst enemy, was a Thwaine. When Meloni married Don, her Dad was so angry, he cloned Bart, creating in the comics Bart's worst enemy. However, I changed his story. Ever since, the Allen's and Thwaines have had a feud.

* * *

**Jake and Will West are my idea of what Wally West's and Artemis's grand kids would be like. They would take on the archer thing but have minor speed powers. Now, in my story I had Will's middle name as Jai and no I spelt it right. It's a joke since in the comics Wally West's kids were the twins Iris or Irey and Jai West.**

* * *

**You met Lian in the series. I imagined that since Roy and Jade were seprerated that Lian would be raised by Jade to be an assassin. Damian Wanye, in the comics, is Thalia al Ghul and Batman's son. Since the world was ruined, I think Damian never met Batman or became Robin. Instead he was raised by his grandfather to be an assassin. I paired these because they both had Hero dads and villain moms, literally. Their kids are Kira and Jason. They're sort of second cousins to Bart through Wally and Artemis.**

* * *

**Belle is Beast Boy's grand kid. Her name is a joke to Beauty and the ****_Beast._** **She has the usual powers, except the Martian blood changed a bit to allow her to change small details about herself. She is also blind and uses animal adaptions to 'see'. **


	9. The Meeting

_ Bang! _The door slammed shut. Lian Wayne looked around at the quiet house. She frowned. This isn't normal. Jenni would generally be watching a movie with Jake and Will when they were home. Lian was worried. Then she heard yelling from the training room. She motioned her husband to come with her. Belle and Tad looked at her. She motioned for them to stay put. Damian Wayne followed his wife through the house, not making a sound. They came to training room and looked in through a slightly opened door. They saw Jenni and sighed. Then, they saw Beastboy, who is dead. They looked at each other, alarmed.

"It's just that if your gonna try to fight me, you should know that that's my go to when I'm fighting a guy." She explained. Lian and Damian instantly knew what she was talking about. They had learned that Jenni would kick guys in the place that should never be kicked. Whenever one of the guys fought with her they learned to dodge her kicks fast, which was hard because of her powers.

"But why would you do that! It's not cool!" Beastboy yelled.

"Sorry." Lian opened the door and cleared her throat. Jenni looked up. "Oh, you're home."

"How is he… here?"

"Bart came home." She claimed as if that explained everything. Lian rolled her eyes.

"Get everyone to the conference room." She sighed. Jenni ran out. "Go get Tad and Belle." She instructed her husband. She made her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. When it was done she walked to the conference room and sat down. Thsee were the moments when she hated raising superheroes.

* * *

5 minutes later, everyone was in the conference room. Bart looked at the faces of his teammates. Jake was bouncing his legs, looking around the room waiting for everything to start. Will was looking at tablet in his hands, most likely researching what happened after Bart left. Jenni was cheerily chatting Kira, but nervously looked at Bart, then the adults, then back at Bart. Kira nodded at what Jenni said, but side glanced at her parents. Tad stared into a corner, but sometimes speed glanced at Jenni or Bart. Belle sat placidly, staring at the adults across from her, her clouded eyes unfocused, like always. It gave her this look, like you couldn't help but trust her. Damian and Lian looked at the nervous group before speaking.

"Okay, we know something unexpected happened." Lian started. The group looked at her, except for Will. "Bart, would you care to explain."

"I don't know what happened." He explained. "I went to past, the Flash didn't die, Blue Beetle didn't become a killer, and the Reach didn't take over. I mean Wally West died, but other than that…" He shrugged. Belle stood up, surprising everyone. She walked up to the door and opened it, to the find the Team listening.

"Would you please not listen. It's a private conversation." The Team were surprised by her, and to a lesser note, her eyes. She had purple-blue eyes that were clouded and unfocused, yet strangely inviting.

"Are you blind?" Beastboy called out. She nodded still smiling. "Then you can't see me do this?" He turned into a cat.

"Why are you a cat?" She asked, confused.

"I thought you were blind!"

"I am, remember no listening." She closed the door and sat down. "You may continue." She said to her teammates.

"Okay, if you managed to stop the Reach invasion then why are we still living like this?" Lian continued.

"Cause Blue Beetle took over. I saw it on the news." Jenni explained.

"When!?" Jake cried out.

"5 years after the Reach tried to invade. No one knows why." Will explained, turning off his tablet.

"Maybe he snapped. Being controlled by an alien race and then nobody trusting you afterwards even though you do the right thing would make anybody snap." Jake offered.

"No." Bart shook his head. "He woul-" Jaime burst in.

"I would never do that!" He screamed. "Why would I ever do that?!"

"I agree." Bart said calmly.

"Don't you even!" Jaime yelled at Bart.

"Bart," Damian started, "I think you're letting your friendship with Jai-"

"Friends! You think we're friends?! He's lied to us so much I'm not even sure if he told us anything that was the truth!"

"Jaime." Warned Superboy. "I think-"

"Don't you even! How can we trust him?!"

"Jaime, you're over reacting about this." Nightwing claimed.

"No, you're under reacting! He lied! Who knows what else he's lying about!"

"Are you questioning my cousin, because-"

"Jenni." Lian warned.

"So what are you going to do about it, huh?!"

"That's it." Jenni stood up. Suddenly, Tad stood up with one gun aiming for Jaime and the other on Jenni.

"Tad, stand down." Bart ordered.

"But-"

"Tad!" Bart warned. He sat down. Bart looked at his cousin. "You too Jenni." She sat down glaring at Blue Beetle.

"Blue Beetle, you need to calm down." Lian claimed.

"Why should I listen to you?! How do I know you aren't lying!?" Jenni stood up and pulled a knife out of her belt, Tad pulled out a gun, Kira pulled out her sword, and Jake and Will both readied a razor sharp arrows. Bart waved them down. They reluctantly sat.

"Yes, because you shouldn't trust the woman letting you stay at her house for the time being. And you also shouldn't trust the guy trying to build a time machine to get you home and trying to figure out what happened to Wally West, your _friend_. Yeah, you really shouldn't trust him." Bart exclaimed. Jaime opened his mouth to speak, but Bart sighed with disgust and walked out. Everybody looked down. Damian cleared his throat.

"Meeting adjourned. Go back to what you were doing."

* * *

Mount Justice Ruins

"Hey." Jenni walked up to Bart.

"Hi."

"Some meeting, huh." She joked.

"Yup." He responded half-heartedly.

"Ah, it wasn't that bad." He looked at her. "Okay, it was." Jenni admitted. "But, your acting like it went a lot worse than it did. And when I walked out, I heard M'Gann scolding Jaime like he was 2. It was kinda funny." She smiled. "Okay, come on, what's bugging you? Pun intended."

"I guess I was expecting him not to trust me, but the fact that he was acting like we were telling him nothing lies, it just…" He sighed then shruged, "wasn't what I was expecting."

"Yeah. Hey, do you have any idea why he would suddenly take over? Cause, aside from the meeting, I got nothing."

"Maybe it was Khaji Da."

"Who?"

"The Beetle on his back. Jaime told me he's really violent and is constantly suggesting killing someone." Bart explained

"Maybe. I just don't understand why the Beetle would suddenly take over Jaime."

"The Reach managed to." Bart suggested.

"But the Reach had to make Ka-ji-da." Jenni mentioned, struggling with the name. Bart laughed.

"I know, it's hard." He thought for a moment. "Maybe the Reach did something to it."

"Like, put a virus in it?" He nodded. "Maybe."

"Should we go and tell the adults?" Bart asked.

"Later."

"Why?"

"Cause I made LUNCH!" Jenni had the same metabolism thing as Bart and Wally, only her's was less since she ran slower than Bart. She handed him a few sandwiches. "Oh, I found that thing you mentioned. They're really good." She handed him a bag a chicken weezies.

"Where'd you find them?"

"There were some in supply cellar. They were at the back, and no they aren't expired." She said, remembering the incident when she accidentally brought up some expired milk and was forced into checking the expiration date by Bart.

"Good." They ate silently on top of the ruins, gazing out at the ruined landscape.

* * *

The Compound

"Well Jaime, how do you feel about your actions now?" M'Gann asked, after relaying the story Jenni told her to the Team.

"How long were you going to wait to tell us this?" Nightwing questioned.

"I was going to tell you later today." She explained. They broke up and went back to doing they're individual activities. Suddenly, Lian stormed in.

"What the heck was that!?" She screamed at Jaime. "I can understand not trusting me or maybe Bart, but not trusting these kids is outrageous! They haven't done anything to you, and matter of fact, neither has Bart or me! Yes, he lied, but it was so the future didn't turn into this! And you know what, we were all ready to agree with Jake that you had probably snapped, but Bart defended you! He defended his _friend_, and he's trying to figure out what happened to your other friend, so you have no right to act the way you did!" She stomped out. Jaime sighed and walked back to his temporary room.

**She is right. You over reacted about Bart lying. You were allowed to be a little bit angry at his lies and more at not telling you about being a tyrant, but you were still over reacting. Are you sure there is not another reason you are upset?**

"Shut up Khaji." He muttered.

* * *

**Author's note: If I had to pick a song to like the future team, it would be Team by Lorde. Check it out, its really good. If you've heard it and don't understand, it's cause "living in ruin" and "sure know how to run free".**


	10. Training

"Hurry up!" Beast boy groaned. "Can't you go any faster? You're the grandson of the Flash for crying out loud!"

"_Shut up, _then maybe I can go _faster._" Bart responded in a mocking tone. "It took 5 weeks to get a time machine for one working, much less 15." Beast boy huffed and started tapping his foot.

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Wait a couple minutes, okay!" He stood there for 10 seconds.

"Now?"

_**"NO, I AM NOT DONE YET!"**_

"Okay, okay. There's no reason to yell at me. I'm just standing here." Bart started twitching. Then he stood up, walked over to the target room, borrowed Tad's gun, and just started shooting the wall in front of him. Finally, he went back to work. Slightly afraid, Beast boy backed out of the room. 2 hours later, everybody was there as Bart powered up the machine. It worked.

"_Viola! _Your ticket home." Everyone in the Team started to move towards, except for Bart.

"Are you coming?" M'Gann asked. The Team cringed. They all knew the question was coming, they just didn't want to know the answer, after Bart's lies and Jaime's out burst.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"These people are my family and I have to help them. I can't do it in the past apparently so I have to do here." He shrugged. It was a simple enough statement but it hit each teammate. Despite the lies, he was still human, in the sense that he cared for his family. Kaldur understood what he's teammates were thinking. He made the first gesture of a 'truce'.

"Do you need help?" Bart looked at his former teammates with surprise. He was expecting them to just walk through the time machine, without even a goodbye. Yet, they were offering to help. Even Jaime shot him an apologetic look. Then, he grinned.

"Well, if you're going to help you need to know the plan." He motioned them over to a work table, which had a battle plan on it. "We initiate plan Exterminate in 5 days. He started to point out areas to each team member.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna be your teacher for the next five days." Tigress announced. "Let's start by seeing what you can do." Tad shot his gun. It landed perfectly in the center of the target. "You've passed, next!" Will shot an arrow that landed in the center but barely went in. "Working on strength, next!" Jake an arrow that embedded it's self into the wall next to the target. "Working on aim, next!" Jenni pulled a knife out of her belt. She readied to throw it when Jake dropped an arrow next to her. It exploded to reveal a creepy jack-in-the-box style clown head pop out and played a creepy laugh track over and over again. Jenni screamed then threw her knife at Jake. The knife scraped his ear.

"That was a warning throw!" Tigress felt the cut on his ear.

"You passed!"

* * *

Various other (hilarious) training montages continued with the two teams. Last minute changes were made. Finally, they were ready.


End file.
